Lost princesses
by Brilliant Rika
Summary: just read
1. Chapter 1

**Lost princesses **

**Summary: This is the story of three girls who since birth have been fighting to survive and over throw the tyrant they call a king. Oh and fairytale like characteristics like dragons and stuff**

**Normal POV**

"This tale children is as old as I." Said a girl who was about sixteen because of a birth defect her eyes have no color and their completely white and her hair is also white she was in the town library with lots of the young kids in her village "It's full of love, loose, and jealousy." She smiled when she saw how their eyes sparkled with excitement

"This is the story of our lost princesses who disappeared sixteen years ago just after birth." She said the children who came to the library loved the way she made the stories come to life "Now all this had started a year before their birth with the king and queen who had just married they were so in love and while all the happiness with them was going on there was an evil plan at work the kings brother had hated him because he lost the throne to his younger brother once he found out the queen was to give birth he decided to get rid of the heirs as soon as they were born but weeks before they were born after our late king had passed on the queen hid away until their birth and gave them to a friend because people say she died during giving birth and when the girls are old enough they say they will come back to claim the throne."

"Uh… Bella how do they know the heirs were girls and how did the king become king if he tried to kill his brother?" One boy asked

"Well the doctors with the queen before she died said she gave birth to three girls but when the current king who is the late kings brother had them killed so they couldn't help the girls and he sent his knights out to find baby girls who were just born and kill them no other girls had been born though so they believe someone helped the triplets escape and only people who could prove it died along with our late king and with no heir he was next in line and will remain on the throne until death or the princesses come back." The girl known as Bella said

"Um… Bella is that the end of the story?" A young girl asked

"Afraid so Brianna because the deeper details of the story are too intense for your minds you need to be older for that part of the story." Bella said sadly the girl

"Well can you make up some stuff?" One shouted and the others agreed with them

"Well I guess I could but it would have to wait for next week kids sorry got to run." Bella said standing up from the table she was at her dress was that of a commoner in all white cloth and some black gloves with lace up boots and there was a black silk ribbon holding her long hair she walked almost all the way out of the village she stopped at a small house that she still called home "Mom I'm home!" She shouted walking to a room in the far back

"Ok Bella, Rika and Kimberly are waiting in the room." An older woman called to her daughter the woman had brown hair and eyes and was in a brown dress similar to her child's. Bella had walked into the room and shut the wooden door to see her two sister Rika and Kimberly one had blonde hair and also had a eye birth defect like Bella but it wasn't as bad as her sisters her eyes only turned to a gray color she was also in a similar outfit that was gray and she had a silver bracelet that she never took off. The other girl had the same birth problem that they all have with their hair and or eyes since they were born pre-mature her hair had turned to a pinkish color and her eyes a yellow one and she had a bright yellow version of the outfit and black gloves she was clinging to a gold necklace that had a yellow stone.

Somewhere else in the kingdom at the same time three young boys were in the king's throne room

"So I understand you are the best students in my military academy is that correct?" He had asked with a sadistic smile to the three sixteen year old boys the first had white hair and eyes and in a black and white uniform with the royal crest over the left side of his chest the crest is of an eagle he is the oldest and buff, but not as buff as his younger blonde brother who had gray eyes and wore a similar uniform to his oldest brother that was gray and black with the same eagle over the left side of his chest, then there was the youngest who was buff also but not like his older brothers he had pink hair and yellow eyes and has the same outfit as his brothers but with yellow and he also wore the crest just like the girls they were all born with birth defects in either their hairs and or eyes.

"Yes, your highness." The oldest replied bowing

"What are your names my young lads." The king asked

"I'm Blitz." The oldest said

"Raze." The one in gray said

"I'm Kevin, my king." The youngest said

"Your father he's one of my best generals is that right?" He asked

"Yes, your highness." They said

"I have a special job for you boys." He told them

A few hours the boys were in commoner clothes and walking through the dark forest the forest was named that because of creatures that dwell there

"I can't believe were here!" Raze shouted

"Be a little louder why don't you." Blitz said and there was a small rustle in the bushes

"Did you guys here that?" Kevin asked as he looked around

"No it was nothing." Blitz said "You must be hearing things." He said when a little boy around the age of 5 comes out

"Hey kid you shouldn't be here." Raze said "What's your name?" He asked the child who smiled sadistically at them

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." He said and pulled a rope and all the boys were hanging upside down and a bunch of other little children came and looted the boys of their clothes **(Except the underwear like what they wear in the fairytale movies Mirror mirror is one)**, money, and valuable and the kids left.

**Me: Okay that's it for now so is this a good story? Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost princesses' ch 2**

**Rika: This chapter should be entertaining! **  
**Raze: For you girls!**  
**Rika: I don't think I ever said it would be entertaining for you boys! **  
**Bella: Rika! Please get to the damn chapter I would rather keep out of their fight!**  
**Me: Can do BFFL and happy birthday!**  
**Bella: -_- Don't remind me!**

**Normal POV**

In an old part of town that not many know about there were three figures in the room sitting at a desk

"Boss!" A young girl said as she came running in.

"Yes young one." One of the figures said revealing it was a girl

"We got something you three have to see!" She shouted and pulled the three out and into the forest to where the boys were "See we got some guys and they don't live in the village."

"Well if there new villagers this should teach them stay out of our forest." Another figure said who was also a girl

"Let's cut them down." The last figure that was also a girl said

"Alright sis I'll go first." The first girl said pulling down her hood to reveal it was Bella and walked out kind of giggling at the position they were in "Okay your strung up from a tree branch by one of the many gangs who hang in this forest so either your new here or complete idiots to be in this area." She said out loud to the three boys

"Cut us down." The blonde boy said

"I wouldn't be talking if I were in your position right sisters." She said and Rika and Kim came behind her with their hoods off as well following their sister's example

"Well if it's so dangerous in here why are you girls here?" Kevin asked while slightly blushing at the sight of Kim

"Because we know how to avoid those traps." Kim said

"So do you boys want down or not because we could just leave you here and let whatever creature lives in this area have at you." Rika said while making it look like she was gonna walk away

"No wait cut us down!" Raze said also blushing

"Magic word." Bella said meeting eye level with them mostly staring at Blitz

"Please." They all mumbled

"Sorry I don't understand mumbling because I thought everyone was taught when asking for something to say it loud and clear." Rika said

"Please!" They shouted

"That's better." Rika said pulling out a dagger she had hidden in the back of her dress cutting them down and dropping them on their heads

"Ow!" They all said

"Alright so pray tell are you idiots or new villagers?" The girls chorused

The boys thought for a moment "New villagers!" They replied

"That's cool!" The girls said "So do you guys have a place to live?" The girls asked

"Yeah." The boys replied

"Other clothing?" The girls asked

"What?" Then they looked down at what they were wearing and blushed from embarrassment and tried to hide their shame

"So is that a yes or no?" The girls asked giggling

"We do." The boys said

"Well would you like us to take you the secret way through the village so you don't do the walk of shame?" The girls asked

"Walk of shame?" The boys questioned

"Oh if you're caught like that in the village people know that you went into the forest and new/idiot villagers get the walk of shame as they walk back home you see?" Bella asked

"Oh lead the way ladies." Blitz said then realized his hands were still tied as were his brothers "Would you mind." He said gesturing to the rope

"Oh sorry." Kimberly said and the girls cut their ropes and after the boys told the girls where they lived the girls took them over to their home

"Will you girls be fine getting back home on your own?" Raze asked them

"Yeah we'll be fine." Rika said as her and her sisters disappeared into the night

Next day in the town square with the girls and guys with some of the girls other friends and this time the boys were fully clothed

"Oh that reminds me last night we never caught your girls names." Blitz said

"Bella."

"Kimberly but almost always called Kim."

"Rika."

"And your names?" The girls asked

"Blitz."

"Raze."

"Kevin."

"Alright and these are our friends Blaze, Bunny, Bullet, Break, Blake, and Brock." Rika said pointing to a red head girl with Brown eyes in a black outfit similar to the girls, two brunettes one with purple eyes and brown hair (Bunny) and the other with orange eyes and black hair **(For those who don't know both are Brunette) ** (Bullet) both twins and in the same outfit just different colors. Then red headed boys with red eyes in an outfit like the other boys, next was a brown haired boy with dark purple eyes, and lastly the third boy has black hair and orange eyes.

"Wow you're a pretty odd group with names and looks." The three new boys said

"Look at whose talking." The others said

"Point taken." The boys said giving up

"Now boys let's say we go hang out so the girls can talk to." Brock said walking away with the boys

"Don't miss us to much ladies!" Break shouted

"In your dreams!" Was the last thing the six girls said before the walked off in the opposite direction. The girls walked all the way to the abandoned part of town and into a building with a black rose painted next to the door very small this part of town was where secret societies gather each building represented a different group all with one goal to over throw their king. The black roses was a group full of young girls and boys Bella, Kim, and Rika were the leaders and their three friends were also leaders for the group teaching the kids how to set up traps.

Back to the boys a few hours after hanging out with the other guys they went back home

"Blitz what's our first mission?" Kevin asked

"Our first mission is to make sure that whoever is the thief we catch them." Blitz said

"How will we do that if no one has ever seen the thief?" He asked again.

Raze being annoyed with his brother slapped him, "Idiot we ask around town they know the thief and since we're here we follow any one who looks suspicious." Raze told his younger brother

"Yeah but I wonder how long that will take." Blitz said lying back

**Me: Ok guys, that's it for today! **


End file.
